


Been Around a Long Time

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ten bucks says I can’t be surprised anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Around a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Lumberjackfritz requested “How bout Stiles/Boyd: _“10 bucks says I can’t be surprised anymore.””_
> 
> This was actually really fun and I think this is the cutest idea for a pairing, omg!

Scott and Jackson are knocking back beers on the Hales porch. “How've you been?” Scott asks, though he's seen all of Jackson's FaceBook posts, all of Lydia's, all of their wedding preparations and how Lydia is the toughest professor and Jackson's steadily taking over the company he was hired at as an errand boy.

Jackson shrugs and takes a drink. “You know.” He says. “How's the kid?”

The kid is Jacob, and he's two, and he's a little demon wrapped in sugary sweet coating. Scott grins all the same. “Alison keeps dressing him up in ridiculous outfits and taking pictures.”

Jackson smiles.

The pack went their separate ways for life, for college; this is the first time they've all gathered back for a reason that wasn't life threatening. First it was wizards, then it was giants, then zombies for a while. But things had settle and things were okay, and they were all back in town to settle back into Beacon Hills and be a pack again.

“Y'know, it's weird. I feel like...” Scott drinks before continuing, “like there's nothing left. Like we're over the hill and it's all a downhill slide—easy, normal.”

Jackson nods and they clink their bottles. “Ten bucks says I can't be surprised anymore.”

The familiar rickety rumbling of the Jeep grinds on the forest floor, catching Scott and Jackson's ears.

“Is that—?”

“And—?”

The Jeep pulls to a halt in it's designated spot, and Stiles slides out of the driver's side. He's got a bag over his shoulder and a grin plastered on his face. “Hey guys!”

Boyd glides, all werewolf grace, from the passenger's side, with the rest of their bags—some of which are most definitely Stiles'. Jackson and Scott look at each other, slack jawed, and look back at Stiles and Boyd.

“Hey!” Stiles announces again, dropping his bag to tug them up into hugs. “Been too long!”

Scott and Jackson hug back, but their eyes are focused on the way Boyd retreats into the house, arms full of mostly Stiles' things. They listen as he creaks up into the room that was set up _just_ for Stiles, as opposed to heading to the room Boyd _used_ to sleep in. Boyd's back as the hug breaks. And one of his arms slides around Stiles' waist, latched on sweetly but possessively.

“Is the gang all here? I gotta see how old Derek looks.” Stiles rambles on, cooing about Jacob and gushing over the fact Lydia is probably even more terrifying. He moves to dart into the house, but presses a quick kiss on the side of Boyd's lips before rushing inside.

Boyd smirks, and gladly takes the tens that Scott and Jackson hold out.


End file.
